The present invention relates to a direct-current power supply circuit associated with a coil or equivalent thereof which receives an incoming signal. An output signal of this coil is rectified and smoothed. The direct-current voltage obtained through the rectifying and smoothing operation is controlled to a predetermined constant voltage by a clamp circuit so as to produce a power supply voltage.